In the textile industry, it is common with regard to the treatment of certain textiles to wash them with a detergent and then, in a separate procedure, to treat the textiles with a sizing or stiffening agent. Such an agent is usually added after the last rinse of the washing process. Applicants have surprisingly found a detergent composition that is effective to clean textiles and to, at the same time, impart a sizing effect.